Another Note: The Kira Murder Case
by RavenclaWriteRules
Summary: Naomi Misora is called out by L. He has recruited his doppelganger, Beyond Birthday. At some point in their mildly humorous hunt for Kira, Light Yagami joins in. Naomi battles between her feminist and her feminine sides, sometimes kicking L in the face, Beyond stares funnily at Light and L, the story of Kira is retold, and all sorts of crazy relationships occur. Please review.
1. Rendezvous with Ryuzaki

Naomi Misora was resting up, finally. Her life was finally into order once more.

The Los Angeles BB Murder Case was finished, years ago. She had been offered payment for therapy sessions by Raye, but declined. Over the years, she had grown tired of being belittled by his chauvinist remarks, and finally settled into a happy medium- she pretended to have subdued into a quiet, shy woman and Raye, fooled, stopped trying to convince her about his ideals. She assumed this would make her the ideal wife-Raye disliked getting into arguments and expressed dislike for women with personality. It was not his fault; it was the way he had been raised and had learned. On the other hand, Naomi was tired of arguing with her fiance, and had no use for her spirit. She was no longer part of the FBI, and all her frustration could be vented into the martial art lessons she took. She couldn't afford to smuggle her motorcycle over, but promised herself she would take a ride with it later.

"You know, when we first met, I remember you had a much harsher voice. It seems like it's softened since then. Are you alright?" Raye asked one night, having returned home from work.

"Yes," Naomi smiled, using the most convincing tone she had. Her relationship had improved so much with Raye. Perhaps all along, she only needed to act less barbaric and she could have married Raye immediately after the LABBM Case. Slowly, her actual ideals were beginning to match her subdued personality. She assumed that, given enough time, she eventually would become the ideal obedient wife that Raye believed he had.

If it weren't for L.

She remembered, he interfered during a time where she was frustrated with Raye. A time where she had started changing the way she approached their relationship with him, a time where she was having insecurities. She had been completely dressed in black, and happened to wake up, exhausted and full of frustration. She found her computer was left on-left on? She had no recollection of turning it on. She found, to her surprise, her email was open-she knew she definitely did not check it. What she found, was an email from a certain person named L, who had hacked into Raye's email account. She then engaged on an interesting adventure with a person who called himself Ryuzaki, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with no shoes, had bags under his eyes, loved jam, and had a head of black messy hair. When she discovered the secret of this Ryuzaki, who was the murderer she was searching for, she was in for a horrific surprise. The next day after his arrest, L had introduced himself and attempted to hug her, which resulted in her kicking him down into the darkness of the subway tunnel. He had introduced himself as Ryuzaki, taking the name as a prize.

The story goes on, but she felt L would not tell his successors what happened next due to its irrelevance to the case. They had gone for some tea, and she asked him if he was a fan of Akazukin Chacha. L had raised an eyebrow and said yes. She wasn't sure if he was lying for the fun of it, but she suspected it to be so.

Naturally, the same person was not finished with her. Oh, poor Misora. Had she listened more carefully to the news, she might have been prepared for her next murder case.

But would that be as fun as it already is? No. Not as interesting for me, anyway. If I am to write about Misora, then I demand that there be something in for me. Her reaction is my motivation to write.

* * *

It seems if I am not careful enough, Misora reasoned, things I cannot explain will happen, and I cannot afford for that to occur.

For she had remembered coming home, tired, and preparing a quick dinner for Raye, then going straight to bed. But clear as day, in her hand was an envelope on which _Mimi-chan, please let's get together!_ had been written. There were hearts and a sticker with a grinning anime-style girl making a peace sign. If Raye had come in, he might have examined it and thought, Ah, Naomi must have been so excited she fell asleep before reading a letter from her friend. He would have assumed it was a friend from high-school, a girl who hung around Naomi with gleeful giggles and was the epitome of cute. He must have reminded himself to tell Naomi she was absolutely allowed to invite her friend over.

It was so like L to have deceived him easily, with a cute anime girl sticker and a letter with hiragana written in pink ink. He must've known how Raye and Naomi's relationship was going. L had met Naomi while she was still rebellious and outwardly feminist. Back then, such a card would never have fooled Raye. Mimi? Mimi? Who is Mimi? It sounds so cute and adorable. It cannot possibly be Naomi. I had no idea Naomi had a sister! I must remind myself to tell her to invite her.

What? I would not put it past him to think so.

"Eh? What is this?" It was too early in the morning for strange cards to be appearing in her hand. First she washed her face and ate breakfast (Raye had already left for work), then she sat down to open it. "I haven't joined any cults recently." In her memory, at least. Perhaps it was a card Raye wrote? She would have to ask him if he knew a Mimi. Did he have a girlfriend before her? No, she decided. Ah, I had no idea Raye had a sister. Better tell him to invite her over. She could use some womanliness lessons.

What a peculiar card, covered in a ridiculous amount of stickers of all kinds (including price stickers), like it had been given to a child and the child asked to decorate it.

Naomi Misora-sama,

Pardon me, but I had such fun embellishing this letter. Besides the fact there are stickers everywhere, I am sure you can take me seriously. I have a case for you and I think there will be something surprising for you. If you wish to assist me, please access the second section of the second block of the Happy Happy server. You know what to do-and there will be some time for you. Do so at eight o' clock.

L

Given her foul mood, Naomi was most likely to have cursed at L and throw the card away. The last time when she got his email, she was forced to destroy her computer. He might have a PS which instructed her to burn down all her surroundings, she supposed. But her frown eased, and instead she grinned.

It was only seven fifty-eight. She had perfect timing.

* * *

"Hello, L," this time she was first to greet the white screen with the fancy L. She felt strangely amicable, welcoming the presence of L. She typed out the words quickly and checked her speakers twice. She also was glad she had chosen a cheap old computer she was trying to persuade Raye to replace. Now all she had to do was explain her sudden vicious destruction of it once L finished his chat with her.

"Hello, Misora-san," his electronic voice sounded constricted. He did not sound as happy and odd as he did when she met him at the subway. Oh dear, just when she started believing he was not a computer. Perhaps L had two personalities-his arrogant, annoying computer personality and his human personality-the one who was childish and fascinated by stickers. "Naomi Misora, are you familiar with the murder investigation going on in Kanto, Japan as we speak?"

"..."

"Misora-san?"

"...No." If only she had been able to hack faster, perhaps she could have phoned someone in Japan about news and hung up on pretense that Raye came home. Phone home, she thought dumbly. Phone home...

"Misora-san, by the next time I contact you, I expect you to know more," L reprimanded her. Naomi ducked her head, sighing. It wasn't the same way she always submitted to Raye-she didn't know if she entirely respected or believed Raye. This was more different. "I am referring to the mass murder case, which is a huge debate over the media. It is a shame you did not see the great battle between Kira and L."

"Kira?" The name flickered within her head. It brought up nothing, except for images of some underground mafia or gothic clique. "Please, could you explain?"

There was a pause during which L sighed which was not converted to electronic sighing.

"I can explain to you if we had more time. Let us say that there are over a thousand victims. They have many things in common, but normal people have only noted that they are all criminals and that they all die of heart attacks."

"How can you know that somebody is causing them, then?"

"He can be manipulated. That is of human nature," L answered. Misora did no feel like arguing this with him, especially if she was to type all her arguments out. L told her the details of the case, which she was tempted to record, but feared for her life should she keep any relic involved with the great and mighty L. The details grew increasingly boring. "Bear with me. If you participate, you have access to all the inside information I am forcing myself to withhold."

"I accept."

"Thank you Misora-san." Again, he did not seem very thankful. "Oh, and you should look for videos of it."

"Of what?"

"The Great L and the Evil Murderer Kira's Battle. People send it to each other all the time nowadays."

"Very well. What crime scene am I visiting, then?"

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, Misora-san. No, you are not going to any crime scene-I've gathered the clues I want already. You are going to meet the rest of the team, instead."


	2. Beyond Birthday is Back

"Misora-san!"

She prepared herself and calmed her instincts which told her to kick at the person who flew at her with a great leap. It was the same hug as it had been last time. She did not rebuff L's awkward hug and nodded.

"Misora-san," L walked up very briskly. She blinked. Hadn't L launched himself at her a mere two seconds ago? Unless-

"Curse you!" She swore loudly and did a cartwheel, this time kicking the fake L right in the face. Last time she had been in a fight with him, she missed. However this time, she hit him exactly where she wanted. Beyond Birthday crumpled to the floor, laughing maniacally.

"Y-you must be kidding me. What is the meaning of this? Why..." Naomi was dumbfounded. Beyond was enjoying this moment of her stupor.

I believe I have heard that, if there were no germs and nothing for it to attack, a human's immune system will attack everything indiscriminately. Such was what occurred when Naomi had no idea who to trust. It is not to be forgotten that she had sought to vent the frustration of Raye, being jobless, and many other womanly problems to boot, and that frustration failed to be vented. In a few minutes, Naomi held both of the L's by the back of their shirts. The real L was not amused. Beyond was pleased, since L had been degraded to the same level as him.

"Explain, both of you," Naomi hissed.

"If you insist," L calmly explained everything, hanging from Misora's hand. His collar was getting overly stretched, but he did not seem to mind. "Under this particular name, I have solved three thousand, five hundred cases. As a person, my record extends further. None of them have required direct interaction. I remain behind the computer and give clues." Naomi knew, one of those presumed three thousand five hundred cases was actually solved by her. The LABB case, to be more exact.

"So you are basically a hikikomo-" Misora meant to say '_hikikomori_', which is a Japanese term for a shut-in who does not interact with the outside world. L, however, would not have this. He knew he was not a computer detective. During the LABB Case, Misora saw him more as an armchair detective, but felt she had lost that view.

"Do not finish," he directly covered Misora's mouth with his hand. She listened, but a warning eye told him that next time, she would not. "However, I have shown my face. I am now in danger."

"L, I assure you, I am not Kira."

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance that is true. Allow me to finish-That means, my presence is a major change."

"L, I thought you were too arrogant for this," Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Too arrogant to accept help."

"I am not accepting help, I am getting backups," L groaned. B stopped grinning at L and punched him. Misora, in turn, punched B. "Naturally, only the intelligence of B is suitable to replace mine, prudent and he is the closest to predicting my next moves." B stopped struggling and smiled sarcastically at L.

"You want me to help you?" He asked.

"Yes, B," L answered irritably. To their surprise, Misora abused them once more. She threw them so they landed on the floor painfully. Two grunts of pain sounded, L's more pronounced.

"L, you are clearly not yourself. Are you another impostor?" Misora was too tired to back up and check if she was letting feelings interfere with work.

"Naomi, that hurt. No, I am not. At this point there is a thirty-three percent chance of me being an impostor."

Liar. The values were much, much higher. He knew it. Misora knew it.

"At any rate. I am going to die," L stated firmly, "I feel it. But I shall win this, no matter what- the person shall die, but under the name, L shall solve three thousand, five hundred and one cases." He turned towards Misora. "By the way, you owe me a new shirt. My collar is over-stretched."

"Buy it yourself," Misora answered irritably.

* * *

"So, we are not visiting the crime scene? Or at least, a jail where some of the deceased criminals have died?" Misora asked. "At least send out another of your pawns."

"Very well, Misora-san. You can check it," L nodded, approving while eating some bean paste.

"Where is B, may I ask?"

"B is being restrained," L answered. Naomi had a conspiracy theory that the L in front of her was an android, a robot, while the real L was watching Akazukin Chacha and playing around with bumper stickers. "Worry not, I did not leave him to waste. I left him with reruns of Akazukin Chacha and an American soap opera he is fond of. Go away."

They sent Naomi away to the prison, where she was instructed to collect clues. L left her with a cellphone and gave her a small pink frosted cupcake, saying she looked awful. She felt slightly touched, having gone days without human gestures of sympathy or kindness in her life. Beyond was available- L had given her a cell phone which would link her to B. It was determined that two L's were better than one, though L himself hated to admit it.

Beyond grinned comfortably, even though he wore a straightjacket. There was a speaker through which he interacted with L and Naomi, and the mask on his eyes doubled as a screen that showed him Akazukin Chacha reruns. He despised L, despised Misora, despised everyone, but things were going wonderfully well.

Except for he really needed to get a new shirt. Didn't really like shirts with stretchy collars, no. His neck didn't like to _breathe._


	3. Clue-free Criminal Cell

_Naomi Misora didn't like to rummage around without any ideas or leads. She looked in the prison cell of a victim, searching for unusual clues. She reviewed the information L had given her on a report. She had special permission to use her cellphones. She tried to imagine herself as Prisoner #64, living a dreary and monotonous life, only to become one of the twenty-three criminals who died, each on the hour. Did Kira kill out of pity? In that case, his morals were still wrong._

_Should she have been inside this cell? She was in the cell of the prisoner who became one of Kira's tests. Or so L had claimed. Kira is killing indiscriminately, she thought. Not too far from the immune system theory. He sees all as evil, so he is killing them off, and he wants to get rid of them-will not rest until he accomplishes his goal. Which was what? She pondered Kira's intentions. More importantly, how could she stop him from fulfilling his goal? Kira needed some output from other people in order to achieve this. What did the people do to Kira? Besides creating gothic cults and gangs dedicated to him._

_The people gave him what he needed-information. The media told him the results of his tests._

* * *

Returning from the prison, Naomi was not happy to hear L's polite I told you so.

"As I said," L told her on his phone, using his handy dandy electronic voice, "I have gathered all the clues I want. There is no use visiting the crime scene-if the killer was not physically there, we cannot gather any clues on him."

"But that is how you solve a case!" Misora complained. "That is how you deal with it!"

Slumped, she sat in the back of the car L had sent for her. Watari was driving, despite seeming a bit old for the task. Watari was very nice, but she did not understand why he went through everything to create a certain environment for L that L liked. She pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket, flattened it out, and began to stare at it. The paper was a crossword puzzle, which B had given her, during the LABB case. B had told her, if she liked, she could attempt to solve it at her leisure. Whereas she knew it was difficult, she still liked to try to figure it out, every once in a while. So far she had solved none of the letters.

All that was left, L reasoned, was to analyze Kira. When she asked B what he thought, he said to analyze Kira, too.

"What have you gathered on him?"

"Arrogant. Childish. Competitive. Intelligent," L answered.

"Loser," was all that B said. "Sore loser." I agree.

"You say he could have been a high school student?"

"Yes, possibly," L answered.

"Perhaps we could engage in another debate with Kira, to gain more information?"

"As must as I love butting heads with him, how?" He knew ways to engage Kira in a battle, but Naomi could not think of one.

"Uh, insult his intelligence? He seems very arrogant."

"He would be amused. Remember I am L. Being able to get on the nerves of the world's greatest detective is a satisfaction for him."

"Then call him a coward for not showing up. Maybe he might show his face."

"That has occurred to me but I did not dwell too much," L answered.

"He seems easily provoked. Do you have any suspects?"

"Just a few," L answered.

* * *

"By the way, Misora-san, I think you had best explain your disappearance to Raye. Especially now that you have disappeared."

"I'll just tell him that I went out to have a get-together with Mimi," Naomi answered. L, on the other end of the phone, face-palmed for the very first time during his entire detective career. Matsuda had not managed to draw one out of him, yet.

"Misora-san...you do know that 'Mimi' is a nickname invented for you, right?"

"What!" Upon finding this, Naomi was speechless. "Well, I'll just say I am out with a friend."

"_Do_ you have any female friends, Misora-san?"

"..." Well, ouch. Naomi said nothing.

"..." L, too, remained silent.

"Do you like jam?" Beyond asked from his cellphone. Naomi hastily snapped it shut and ignored him. She remembered why she wanted to add "idiot" to his fake detective card.

"Alright, I'll make up a friend."

"He will ask you to invite her over."

"I'll say it is a woman-only social gathering which he would not be interested in."

"Too cold," the hypocrite L remarked, sounding pleased to be shooting down Misora. "Unless you are good at pretending to light-heartedly tease somebody. But even then, I doubt your acting skills go that deep." L played a recording. It was Naomi's voice, from when she was practicing to tell Raye-her voice was high-pitched. It sounded worse, played out on the cellphone. She had started practicing just before she got into the car with Watari, while she was still at the crime scene.

"When did you hear that? Where did you-"

"I am glad you ate that cupcake," L answered. "It had a special device in it." Misora, I imagine, had a look of constipation on her face. She immediately stuck her head out the window and tried to get rid of it. "No! Do not dispose of it!" She continued trying, and L sighed. "Misora-san, we need to know your whereabouts and we need information from you."

"Location? Don't lie. I have two cellphones. What am I, a giant calibrating device? L, I am not a tool," Misora hissed. "A pawn, yes, but I refuse to-"

"Fine, Misora, whatever works. Please, leave the device alone. Also, if you need to go to the bathroom, hold it please. For a long time."

L is a computer, Naomi had decided. A really sick, sadistic computer. Just how Beyond had ruined her fondness for jam, he had ruined pink frosting and cupcakes. Though since she accepted it without thinking, perhaps she deserved what happened afterwards.

While Misora was pondering this, somebody happened to be right behind her. She noticed the reflection of him in the cell phone screen. As he lunged forward, Misora ducked, and sprawled on the floor in a _negativa_. She turned around to face them. He was wearing a mask and she could not see his face, but he appeared to be a fairly young man. She hesitated, but as he lunged for her, she cartwheeled and kicked him.


	4. L's Evil Pill

As exciting and suspenseful as Misora's fight is, I myself am not extremely interested. Why? No reason in particular. I could describe you how she squatted, legs parallel, with an arm blocking her head and another blocking her torso, encouraging the masked man to attack her so she could hit back with three times the force. But the only problem would be I am uninterested in this stuff. I am a finicky author-I do not care about the quality of my storytelling. My only purpose is, naturally, to convey the story. But I have not been given specifications, so occasionally I grow lazy and inconsistent due to extreme indifference. In other words, I am more of an annotator than an author.

You, the reader, whoever you are, might have noticed I name people in many different ways. I have called Beyond Birthday, Beyond, B, or maybe even BB-sometimes I feel a connection to him, and other times I do not. Sometimes I call Naomi Misora by Naomi or Misora-why? I am neutral to all characters. Sometimes I like them, but most of the time I do not. A change in name is a change of my opinion of them. I am biased about certain characters like Touta Matsuda, Chief Yagami, and L. But this does not change much. I will insult somebody if I feel like it. Occasionally, I remind myself the reader wants me to address them a certain way. Sometimes the perspective may switch between me and Naomi, for we are struggling for the spotlight. Besides, I care nothing about Naomi-it so happens that the story might be more interesting to others if told from her perspective.

Alas. I must continue with Misora's fight. More details about me will simply have to wait. The subplot of the story has now been started.

Misora had been left with little room in the public bathroom she asked Watari stop off at, but she was ready. They did not call her Misora Massacre for nothing. There was little space, so she had to plan her evasions carefully. Instead she went for self-defense, making sure to move constantly. The man was confused by her movements, perhaps having never encountering a capoeirista before, but was quickly adapting to the rhythm of her feet. He aimed a punch at her, and she made an _esquiva_. Then she returned with a kick that went 360 degrees and came back for a second round, this time hitting him in the face. She was back on her feet in seconds. When Misora did not use capoeira, she was capable of delivering blows and kicks. She aimed a punch at the man, but he dodged to the left. He also aimed a punch straight at her face, but she fell backward and landed on the back of her hands. On all fours, much like Beyond Birthday when she first met him, she scurried away using some derivative of crab walk. The man tried to inflict damage while she was doing it, but she rolled out of the way. She swiped at his leg, from the ground, and tripped him. She stepped over him, keeping an eye on him, and exited the bathroom. She returned to the car to see Watari with two ice cream sundaes.

"Here you go," he said pleasantly. Naomi thanked him. "I do hope you weren't waiting too long. Did you get bored?"

"Yeah," Naomi answered. "Nothing exciting happens around here anymore."

* * *

"You are sure that Kira needs a name and a face to kill?"

"Positive," L answered. "I'm alive, aren't I? Well, we can always assume Kira is luring us into false security but that is my hypothesis. I am sure of it."

"Oh. By the way, L," Naomi spoke, "I have an idea. Tell the media to lie."

"Lie?" L raised an eyebrow. "Lie low? Tell the world that Hideki Ryuga is dating Amane Misa?"

"No, no! Tell them that the victims died of cardiac arrest, like Kira's other victims. If they truly were tests, as you hypothesized, if he were to know the experiments succeeded, he would know more about his power."

"Yes, I have already told them," L answered dismissively. "I did tell you that Kira was testing his power." Naomi shrugged, disappointed that she had not been able to show her worth quite yet. She would only have appeared brilliant if she were the first to come up with this.

"By the way, does the calibrating device that you installed in the cupcake have any other features?"

"It records all sound in the area you are, and it reveals your location. I would have not told you, but I can make it self-destruct in the case where you revealed information or betrayed the Task Force."

"..."

"If a special key word is pronounced." L took out a bottle of pills and dropped one into his hand. "All I have to do is swallow one of these, which contains a similar device, and if I were to pronounce the keyword, you might as well have had an appendectomy. Of course, there are other, more difficult ways to trigger this explosion. Sadly, this would mean I will also crumple in pain from losing my appendix. I have not taken any of the pills in fear I should sleep-talk the word."

"Please tell me this device will go out of me if I go to the bathroom," Naomi turned pale. "You had better remove it before Raye and I go on our next date."

"Oh, about Raye-I believe I will be sending him out on an excursion."

"An excursion?"

"He is one of the FBI agents I'm sending out to track Kira."

"What!"

"You are out of date on information. Misora, not only I have discovered that Kira must be obtaining police information so as to contradict all of my theories, but people are resigning. Are you going to join them?"

"No!" Naomi answered. "I'm staying on this case. You're sending out FBI Agents? Well, then I'll go instead of Raye."

"You will not. You were fired."

"I quit," Naomi lied. "I quit before they fired me." L raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not removing the calibrating device," he informed her.

Naomi had a strong urge to kick him in the face.


	5. Smart Stalking

_"Do you like jam?"_

_She remembered this question, the first question he asked her since they had reunited._

_"...not anymore, no." She needed feedback. She immediately opened the cellphone which was labeled "B"._

_"B, or Ryuzaki, whoever, what are the specific details on Number Sixty-Four?"_

_"Heart attack," B answered. "Ran to the bathroom, drew a bloody symbol, and died."_

_"I need more information."_

_"What information do you want, Misora-san?"_

_"Erm...I really don't know. Can you give me something on his previous life?"_

_"Fairly easily. Akhio Corliss, Japanese-American. Imprisoned for dealing drugs and stealing them from pharmacies. He was seeing somebody named Hara Takemoto. He taught medicine at a university, then I suppose grew extremely fascinated with it and abused his rights."_

_"Right." Even though she requested this information, she did not feel compelled or willing to listen to it. But B was the L she could talk to, who did not have greater things to attend to, and who had a similar intelligence to L. Ah, things had considerably plummeted already. Akhio Corliss remained a mystery, for now. She examined the bloody symbol. It was a strange symbol- a star in a circle, symmetrically perfect and eerie. She pondered-was Kira giving out the design of the tattoo his cult should have? Was he really just testing out his powers? She tried to think up other possibilities, deciding that L could have missed some detail. She stared at the star and thought of possible Internet searches._

_Nothing. Nothing came to her._

_She decided to leave the cell and enter the bathroom instead. She turned around to find the door had been locked. She raised her eyebrows, expecting to see B laughing at her stuck in the cell. "Hello? Can-can somebody please let me out?"_

_A police officer kindly found her and let her out. But still, she had no leads._

* * *

Naomi inhaled and exhaled, remembering the online advice and the self-help magazines. Not that they really helped her, anyways. There was one that advised "Spice up your romantic life", which she, viewing this cynically, had gotten a maniacal laughing fit over. Raye raised an eyebrow and took this an a relapse, and was not sure if she was epileptic or just reading something very funny.

She was careful to stalk her suspect-Light Yagami- carefully. L was investigating the remaining members of the NPA. He had not swallowed his pill yet, because he did not see any reason to. Naomi had warned hm that if it came out while she went to the bathroom, she would not make any efforts to replace it.

"Oh don't worry, Misora-san, I've got plenty of others," L answered. "You can just swallow one of the pills." Misora made a face.

She stalked Light, but she was careful to take roundabouts, let him have his own space, and change her appearance once in a while. L, in the meanwhile, sat around doing whatever L did. Sometimes he talked to B, or yelled at Matsuda to get him more coffee. Misora was getting next to no information on Light. Because Light knew that Misora was following. He had not noticed her, as she did such a good job of stalking him. No, that was not why he knew.

The reason for that was because of a certain shinigami.

But, as Ryuk would say, what's the fun if he didn't?

I imagine that the grand revelation went a bit like this.

"Hey, Light," Ryuk whispered, with a grin on his face. "You're being followed."

Light was shocked.

"Not right now," Ryuk cackled. "They're taking a break. But you've got yourself a stalker. Perhaps L is finally investigating you. Hiring FBI agents, huh?" Ryuk cackled. Light continued walking normally. He walked home and pondered this over.

By the next day, Misora saw Light take out a cell phone and talk to a friend. She watched this with great curiosity.

"Hey, Ryuu," Light spoke. "How's it going?"

A friend? Misora was confused. Perhaps an overseas one. So far as she knew, Light had no friends-acquaintances, yes, but no friends.

"Ah, you ladykiller," Light laughed lightheartedly. "Yeah, I agree. No, don't do that, she'll slap you. Little steps. Well, I have an idea how to deal with your problem. I have an idea. We can use one of the rules." Huh? "No, blondes aren't really my type," Light answered. "But anyway. Just you watch, it'll be fun." He laughed to himself, looking quite innocent and like any healthy teenager boy. Misora raised an eyebrow. This was Kira? Light smiled. "Yes, Ryuu. I assure you, there will be apples." Eh? "Anyways, _sayonara_, and good luck." Misora rolled her eyes. He must be a Misa Amane fan.

* * *

When she came to report for her two hour break at the NPA, Naomi was surprised by a sudden torrent of irritability and paperwork from L. Apparently she had to discuss life insurance with him.

First, L gave her an intelligence test- a few stupid papers that supposedly and came from Kira. She suspected L was trying to indirectly also boast of how important he was to Kira. Upon passing it, she started a savings account in the Probability that I am Kira Bank, so to speak. Later on, her savings and interest in this bank would increase at exorbitant rates.

"This time, get more information," L commanded her. "I listened to that conversation-obviously that guy doesn't know anything about women- and other than that, I know nothing about Kira! Go back," L instructed her. Two hours were enough for Light Yagami to concoct a scheme to find out his stalker.

When she returned, Light was going on a date with a girl. She decided, why not, to go along with them. if she ever made a mistake while stalking him, this was one. She could have avoided a lot of trouble simply by not going on the bus. But what does she do? She goes on the bus.


	6. Anonymous and Adventuring

Light Yagami was sure that his stalker had followed him onto the bus. He couldn't make sure, since he had not noticed exactly who was stalking him.

Naomi currently was dressed up with a blonde wig and had reverted into her teenage years in terms of clothing. She grimaced when she saw herself in the mirror, thinking she looked like Beyond during the LABB Case. She shuddered, ad was surprised when B offered to help her with her make up. She felt like declining since he was a serial killer and honestly freaked her out, but accepted realizing she was hopeless when it came to make up.

Unbeknownst to her, Beyond had drawn two lovely fake bags underneath her eyes using kohl. She would have looked like L if she had panda eyes. Naomi was planning on taking a small rest while sitting on the bus. She doubted that Kira could kill people at Space Land in front of his date, unless every second they held hands or every time he sat down he triggered a complex mechanism installed in the bus which would then explode a bunch of criminals' cells. Well, she would just have to take that risk.

She would be following him even more loosely in Space Land. She hoped that his date, who she nicknamed Hikari (the female Japanese name for Light) would have to take a few bathroom breaks, so that Light would have some alone time during which to kill off criminals. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her but not to me, Light would not do such a thing, knowing her presence. He had already planned it out.

"You know, it'd be awesome if I could just see some attractive blondes," A guy told a friend as he sat behind Misora.

"Argh, yeah, even a back of a head would be enough," his friend. "Sitting right in front of us would be even more convenient."

"Nah, she probably isn't sadistic and she probably can't kick butt," the guy waved his hand absentmindedly.

Misora grumbled and readjusted her wig. In case Kira would try to interact with her, she had everything prepared. L had forced her to take acting lessons with B. Her name was Kara Bernardine, she had her fake ID card and passport. L had, for some reason, given a bunch of extra fake passports an ID cards, hidden in different pockets on her person. Her personality was going to be lovesick and obsessed with her boyfriend...er, actually he didn't have a name. What's a good one? All she could think of was Ryuzaki, which was not acceptable.

The ride went pretty normal, until suddenly a criminal boarded the bus. He waved a gun in the driver's face, telling him to report to Space Land, that he had hijacked the bus. He would shoot anyone who resisted. Misora had been shot before, but she did not want to risk it. Dang. My cover is going to get blown in front of Kira. Unless I can think quickly, Misora thought to herself. In front of her, Light passed a note to Hikari, who looked terrified. Naomi felt he knew she could read the note, too. Light was planning to attack the hijacker.

Before talking, she thought over her words so she would stay in-character as Kara.

"You can't do that! He's stronger than you! I mean, he has a gun!" She whispered, and pointed repeatedly for emphasis. Light glared at her, perhaps thinking she was stupid. She went for the "I have ADHD" approach. "If you do that he'll shoot you and you'll be killed!"

Yes, and then I will be dead, Light's eyes sarcastically said. How do I know you are not his accomplice? Light wrote.

Kara Bernardine would not be smart enough to hand over her ID card. Instead, Naomi whispered a frantic, illogical proof that she was not an accomplice, begging him and even accusing him of being the accomplice. Light must have decided she wasn't intelligent enough for the responsibility of being an accomplice, and Naomi guessed he was a chauvinist, which helped. Instead he took out another piece of paper, which he wrote something down on, and accidentally dropped it.

The hijacker walked up and picked it up, wondering out loud what it said. It was just details for a date. He laughed, and saw something.

"Eh?" Naomi exclaimed.

"What the-the-what is that?" The hijacker stared at the back of the bus. He started shooting. "Who are you! What are you-?"

Everyone ducked over, Hikari screamed, and Naomi went for a whimper. He shot at it, until he ran out of bullets. He ran off the bus, and a car hit him. Light covered Hikari's eyes and they exited the bus, Light glaring at Misora.

"I don't trust you," he spoke. "I need a form of identification."

"I'd love to, but I need to get to my boyfriend who's waiting for me," Misora spoke. "But I am Kara Bernadine."

"What's his name?"

"That's personal," Misora stalled.

"Name."

"Ry-an. Ryan."

"Interesting," Light raised a eyebrow fancily. Naomi tried to raise an eyebrow but ended up raising both. Light edged a few inches away. "I take it he likes girls with insomnia?"

"Eh?"

"You have really dark lines under your eyes. Is that makeup?"

"...Y...yes? I mean...ew! You creep! Get away from me!"

Hikari decided she wanted to go to Space Land, anyway. Light nodded, satisfied that he had obtained his stalker's name. Misora decided to go back to her hotel room. She would take a break now. Besides, she had some thinking to do.

She knew the world was at risk-for, obviously, if B's sarcastic conspiracy theories were to be trusted, every time Kira blinked twice a soul was in danger. Alas, she would just have to take that risk.

She greeted Raye and had immediately gone to her room. Raye had very important paperwork which would give weak women headaches and nightmares of the Paperwork Man. She, in turn, had relayed information to L, but she still was thinking up theories. How strange, that while she was investigating a Kira suspect, a criminal had come in and done strange things, then exited and conveniently died. What had he been shooting at? Why did that kid have so many pieces of paper? Where did the paper come from? The L cellphone rang.

"L! Kira could been on the bus!" Naomi spoke.

"Yes, yes," L answered irritably. "Any other clues?"

Well, wasn't he Mr. Sunshine.

"In that case, I have received an important message from Kira."

"What is it?"

"L, do you know, shinigami." B's cellphone rang.

"Boy wasn't that fun!" Beyond cackled. "He fell over! Screamed!" Beyond continued to cackle, sounding insane.

Shinigami...Naomi thought. The man had shot at something. Could Kira be a shinigami? Why had the man not shot at him earlier? He had glanced at the back of the bus, making sure everyone understood he would shoot anyone who resisted. What moment had he started hallucinating? The moment he had picked up the paper. Wait, Light had been holding the paper. Light would've been able to see the shinigami. No, that was ridiculous. What connection could paper have to a shinigami? Perhaps shinigami liked paper.

"Why shinigami?"

"I don't know!" L was frustrated. "Also, I believe Kira has access has access to police information."

"You better have not given them my name!"

"No, I did not."

"Yes, he did," B deadpanned. Naomi was angry at L.

"Naomi-" Raye entered her room, tired. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'm okay," Naomi shut her cellphone. "Hey honey, do you think you could punch somebody for me?"

"Sure," Raye answered, surprised. "Why? Did he insult the lines of kohl under your eyes?"

"..."


	7. Tea Treat for Two

Naomi was sitting quietly. L informed her that the FBI agents sent to Japan had supposedly died. It was a week after the bus incident.

"I am sorry, Misora-san..." L spoke very quietly on the phone. "Presently the NPA will relay to me if Raye was among them." Naomi did not answer. She could not speak, she could not think. She stared at her feet, saying nothing. But she had a terrible feeling he was.

A few days ago, Naomi had a sudden pain in her chest. She wanted to curse at L, but she felt too weak. She had no idea what happened.

"Naomi-Naomi!" Raye yelled. "Naomi!" He ran to her. She collapsed onto the floor, motionless. No amount of capoeira or martial arts lessons would prepare for this. She felt intense chest pain, she was sweating and losing sense of her surroundings. Stop stop, she whimpered in her head. "Naomi!" Raye had gotten down on the ground, arranged her and started administering CPR. She had fainted.

"Naomi, stick with me-" Thirty seconds. Then two seconds. Thirty seconds. Then two. Naomi had been expecting to protect Raye, but he ended up saving her.

"Please stay alive." When she woke up, she would not care about Raye's flaws as much. So what if Raye was chauvinist. So what if he sometimes didn't want her to pry into his job as an FBI agent. He had been trying to protect her because he had been ready to do so.

When she woke up, surprised but thankful to be alive, the nurse informed her she ought to be thankful for her fiance. He had been administering CPR (a rather exhausting process) for nearly two hours. He had just barely been able to call for help. Naomi was tired and thanked the nurse, agreeing she was thankful. Raye went to her and she thanked him. Raye gave her some water and she thanked him. Raye sat down and she thanked him. Raye told her that she needed sleep and she thanked him. She dozed off to sleep and started muttering "thank you" repeatedly. Raye laughed. Oh, Naomi.

* * *

"Misora-san," Naomi looked up. L was standing in front of her, shoulders hunched and eyes with human empathy. She had not seen his face for days.  
He did not look like a computer. Beyond's hair looked different-he had longer, less messy hair. Besides, when you put makeup remover on his face, he was much less pale and he had no dark lines. "He is alive."

"Ah..." Naomi blinked. "But-"

"You were the one who Kira meant to kill."

"Oh..." Naomi was confused.

"Both the FBI and NPA are angry with me," L added nonchalantly. "If it interests you, Naomi Misora's death has been reported to the world."

"But-but-the nurse and the hospital and Raye know I survived the heart-"

"Too scared of Kira to continue on, Misora tragically committed suicide," L monotonously answered.

"What of Raye? Does he know-"

"Maybe. I sent a pawn to go distract him and keep him away from contacting the Director of the FBI."

"But-" Naomi began to protest.

"Come on," L, devoid of human sympathy and/or empathy, grabbed Naomi by the wrist. Since L was rather wiry and like a stick (a badly bent sick), she expected him to be puny. Surprisingly, L had enough strength to drag her all the way back to his headquarters.

Naomi blinked her eyes and stood in place as she watched L around in his office. It looked almost like a _hikikomori_'s den. One would have thought that was NEET. The space was completely dark (the world's greatest detective was too cheap to have ceiling lights installed), and a mess of computer software and papers lay on the floor in L's space. There was a microphone, no camera, and a small pile of boxes. L tried to open one of the boxes and, finding difficulty, licked his finger then ran it along the edge of the boxes like one would with a page that refused to turn. Naomi was disgusted, and was reminded of the LABB Case. She had mentioned she had a photo of the victim to Beyond, and he had been crawling about on all fours. Not bothering to turn around, he simply reversed the direction and crawled backwards toward her, creeping her out.

"Eat," L finally opened the box and handed her something wrapped in paper. It was nothing but _taiyaki_, a sort of fish-shaped waffle filled with red bean paste. Naomi had never eaten it nor had she ever seen it before, but she knew about it. It wasn't a delicacy and it did not exactly cheer her up, but she did eat it. L opened another box, and, with a bored look, ripped open the wrapping using his mouth. He left his _taiyaki_ hanging from his mouth as he typed and adjusted the computer.

"Thanks."

"Mf argh," L answered as he brought up a page. He grasped the cake using only his thumb and index finger, lifting it above his mouth and taking a large bite. He chomped at it, and Naomi could see he had chocolate filling instead of red bean. He licked at the filling, then sucked the chocolate out. Naomi was reminded of how Beyond ate a jar of jam, and shuddered. L, with a look of utter boredom and indifference, glared at the screen and waited, licking his fingertips. Finally the page opened. L told Naomi to be absolutely silent, and had a chat with people, who Naomi suspected to be the NPA. L raised his eyebrows. "Another prisoner left a suicide note..." Somebody sent him a photo.

"Hm? Like the other ones with shinigami and-"

"First L, do you know," L spoke. "Next, shinigami. Now, this. L, do you know shinigami love apples?" Naomi raised an eyebrow. L was angry at Kira for making him wait for a useless message.

There will be apples.

There will be apples.

Where did she hear that? During Light's conversation with Ryuu. Light appeared to be talking about girls and some way to use rules-and then all of a sudden apples-what could he possibly have been talking about? No, it must have been a mistake. Just like the idea that there could be a connection between paper and a shinigami. Light-talking to a shinigami about apples, leaving paper so a criminal could see the shinigami, controlling the criminal to get on the bus and jump out to his death. Her theories must all be crazy. How could Light, even as Kira, control a criminal? How was it done? Could the paper have something to do with this?

Naomi decided to keep quiet while L mumbled insults under his breath in Korean.

"Wherever did you learn Korean?"

"Hm? Ah, I'm the world's greatest detective. Have got to understand the world first before I solve its problems," L answered. "My apologies. How did you know I was speaking Korean?"

"International shebang," Naomi answered. L nodded understandingly. She expected him to explode and yell at her for not having brought him any leads. "Hey, I saw Light Yagami talking about something."

"What?" L asked sharply.

"On the phone. With his friend Ryuu, it appears, he was talking about girls. He said "there will be apples"." L gave her a sarcastic _Good job_ _Misora-san_ look. "I know...but when he got on the bus, the hijacker picked up a paper that Light Yagami dropped and he saw something nobody could see in the back of the bus then shot at it."

"What?" L raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to say that there was a shinigami in the back of the bus? But why do shinigami exist-how can Kira kill-oh, I despise these kinds of mysteries." He threw up his hands. "The only stories I despise are supernatural stories without explanations."

"Whatever. Light Yagami knows a shinigami, I'm guessing, if he is Kira."

"If he is Kira," L turned towards Naomi, "Our lives are on the line. He must have controlled the FBI agents and forced them to send each other the file with all of their faces and names."

"_Of all of the information why faces _and_ names in the _same_ file?_" Naomi howled. "Shouldn't you have told the Director not to include those?" No answer. "Fine, anything else?"

"it appears the times they received the file are completely different. There is no pattern."

"No," Naomi argued. "Where is B?"

"Restrained...still."

"He knows all about linked numbers."

"So do I!" L argued. Naomi opened her cellphone. He did not stop her but panda-glared at her.

"B, we want you to find a number sequence or some link between random number times. Perhaps Kira has left a message of when he plans to strike next," Naomi spoke.

"You mean _you_ do, L hasn't agreed yet," B answered pleasantly. L frowned at his deduction, which was correct.

"Here. 6:30 AM, 4:27 PM, 9:07 AM-" Misora read off of a list. L groaned and opened another taiyaki. He would need it.


	8. Sugar and Shortened Spans of Life

Naomi Misora knew L was going to have to step up his game if he wanted to catch Kira. Currently, L had gathered quite bit of information on Kira, but he was still losing to him in terms of progress towards their goals. L wanted to capture Kira. If Kira wanted to annoy L or kill off as many criminals as he could, he was winning. If he wanted to know anything about L besides what the general public could observe from their small treasure trove of info, he was failing.

"Do you think Yagami Light is Kira?" L asked.

"I believe that Kira was on the bus. Yes, Yagami Light has certain details which point to the idea "Yagami Light is Kira"," Misora nodded fervently. "Did you find any data from the FBI agents' deaths?" She had known one of them-he was so disciplined and serious, with a firm motivation to live, she believed he would have lived through anything. She did not know him much-but she had admired his determination to solve cases, no matter what the cost, and his love for his children and family. Yet Kira had merely killed him, an obstacle he wanted to get rid of. She wanted to bring back his spirit to a case and finish what he had probably volunteered for, knowing the danger he and his loved ones were in.

Naomi was almost ready to face Kira.

"Perhaps. There is a five percent chance I did." Just say "no", L- Your pride won't die if you don't, Naomi sighed in her mind.

"Our task force has dwindled once more," L marked offhandedly.

"How many?" Naomi asked, surprised. She did not think the situation could have exacerbated any more.

"Five," L answered, emotionless. He did not turn around. Naomi felt sort of sorry and reached out to pat his back. Having seen her hand in a reflection in the computer screen, L flinched and fell off his chair.

"..."

"I apologize..." Naomi muttered. "L?" There was no noise coming from the heap of white shirt and jeans. "L! Wake up!" Naomi's blood ran cold.

* * *

Naomi sat outside of the room occupied by the unconscious detective, going through the information on a laptop. Watari had explained to her that L had neither been killed by Kira nor had she indirectly killed him. Falling two feet would not hurt him, Watari assured her. If he ever had a heart attack or diabetes, it was probably due to natural causes. When he ever caught diabetes, Naomi reasoned, he would probably be Type Two Diabetes due to extreme hyperglycemia. No, it was because L was too proud and too much of a workaholic to go to sleep. Watari had tried to force-feed him vegetables, to sneak sleeping pills into his food. Apparently L had developed, to a certain extent, immunity to certain narcotics.

The only data they had on the deceased FBI agents was a short video of the only agent she knew. It was painful to start watching it-she knew she would be watching the death of somebody she knew. It disturbed her. Blood and gore did not deter her-but seeing a friend, anybody she had known die, was difficult.

She reached for the bowl of sugar cubes, accidentally taking the one with vaccine in it (Watari was getting desperate).

She watched and watched the video. The same man going into a convenience store, and exiting it, only to collapse at its entrance. What was he carrying? Naomi wrote down a list in a small notepad.

_Envelope_

_Briefcase_

_Coat_

_Hat_

_Jacket_

_Pants_

She then noted down what he exited the convenience store carrying.

_Coat_

_Pants_

_Hat_

_Briefcase_

_Jacket_

No envelope.

* * *

"Don't you have footage of him when he entered the store?" Naomi needed to wake up the detective. Watari twisted his face, thinking deeply while preparing a fantastic pink-frosted plum cake. He tapped the side of his face with a pink, flower-patterned floury oven mitten. A small cloud of white powder hit his face, and one side of Watari was slightly paler.

"I believe there was another file he forgot to send you," Watari answered. "I can go wake him up, but if you understand-it's probably best to leave him alone. You know, he never gets any sleep."

"Understood." _Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud_, Naomi thought to herself. One must shape the metal while it is hot, and Watari was taking advantage of L's state to make him catch back up on his sleep. Honestly, even if Kira didn't get to L first, a short life probably would-due to lack of sleep, lack of nutrients and vitamins, too much sugar, etc.

Naomi had gone to visit B, who was still wearing a straitjacket. He was rather comfortable looking. Watari promised to show her the video, but he suggested that she take a break. He had told her she did not want to end up like L-enough motivation to convince Naomi, another enormous workaholic, she should take a break for once.

"B," Naomi looked at him in the eye, "Do you see what vanishes from Mr. Johnson's inventory?"

"The envelope," B answered nonchalantly. She was afraid B was Kira-the last time, he had provided with all the answers rather quickly because he was the killer, and thus knew them. But now, it was plain freaky.

"How did you know?" B just smiled.

"So," Beyond bent almost completely over with his arms secured to his body to see her laptop screen, "Anything else?" He must be having great fun at freaking her out.

"Well...Watari said he would sent me-"

"Everything is on L's laptop," Beyond grinned at her, wide and freaky. "In exchange for guessing the password, you can access everything L knows."

"I cannot guess the password!" Naomi snapped.

"I can," B bragged. Decidedly, he and L must be telepathic twins. L had said the exact same thing when he asked her about the LABB case.

_"I am not so skilled that I can keep track of all the murder investigations happening in Los Angeles."_

_"Oh? I am."_

"I am not suggesting that you do so, but it would be amusing to see you try," Naomi raised an eyebrow, her voice caustic and challenging.

"It's quite easy," B whispered. He leaned in close to her ear. Against her values and pride, she leaned in. He whispered something. "B is a-" That-that narcissistic psychopath! "-shoeless-" She was going to hit him. "-of war." She slapped him.


	9. The Troubles with Theories

"Interesting," L's voice echoed through the room.

"Ryuzaki!" Naomi was surprised.

"The Task Force demanded to meet me," he shrugged.

"You-sleep-now," Naomi hissed.

"Misora-san, I am fine," L insisted.

"Ryuzaki...you are going to collapse during the meeting!"

"So what?" L laughed, sounding fake. He was a terrible actor at the moment, even worse than her when she first started fooling Raye. "Misora-san, if I feel faint, I will go out. I assure you I will not collapse at any time. I have an important meeting-the Task Force is going to see me. But before I go to the meeting, I'd like to clear something with you and B."

"Which is?"

"You two need excuses to be around. In case they accidentally come upon you."

"Like?" B walked up, still wearing a straitjacket. L inhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go over it later."

Beyond turned around, grinning maniacally and wriggling his eyebrows at Misora. Naomi exhaled, rubbing her arm and trying not to stomp on his bare, exposed, defenseless foot. Beyond continued grinning as if he didn't notice the atmosphere Naomi exuded, but he did edge his foot a few more inches back.

"Also, I suppose I might as well reveal to you where you are, given the fact that you are part of this-" L exhaled. "Watari, turn the lights on."

Naomi flinched, looking around her for Watari. She could not see anything more than six feet away, and the dim glare of computer screes was their only light. L hunched over and sucked his thumb nonchalantly while something happened. Naomi closed her eyes, expecting to reopen to them to what would seem like shocking brightness. It never came.

"What's wrong, Watari? Watari?" L asked. There was no reply.

"I will be back," Watari's voice called out and left them. They waited for around fifteen minutes in disappointment. Naomi, L and B awkwardly looked at each other. L narrowed his eyes and shut off the computer monitors, leaving them in complete darkness, and in its shroud he sat down with his back facing Misora. Naomi turned around and, finding herself rather close with B, inched away very slowly and sat down. B stayed standing, watching L and Naomi look depressed.

When Watari did come back, he apparently had gone out to replace the long burn-out light bulbs.

"How come you didn't notice-?" Naomi asked.

"I don't use ceiling lights," L answered coldly. "The electricity I pay for comes through the computer monitors. Now please leave-the meeting with the task force starts tonight at a hotel room, and you may not interrupt our sessions until I call you."

* * *

Naomi was stuck at home with Raye, home meaning at their hotel room. She was bored, and Raye was out doing his job while simultaneously being distracted by L's pawn, who L called Morello. Morello was there to make sure that Raye didn't come home to ask Naomi why she wasn't dead, like the FBI director had heard. L did warn Naomi, though, that he didn't completely trust Morello to fulfill his job, so she had better be prepared to ward off an angry Raye. Naomi yawned.  
L was attending the meeting with the Task Force. B was being forced to read over the information for the case while Naomi babysat him. Having seen her kick him in the face, L decided she was strong enough to keep him under control. B was staring with a very bored expression at a combination of hypotheses which Naomi had written down. Naomi wrote nearly all of her suspicions except the connection between paper to light and potentially a shinigami, which she was explaining to B. She was also thinking of the FBI agent who walked into a convenience store in Shinjuku and walked out, then died because of a heart attack. What happened to the envelope he had been holding? What was in there?

"But you put paper in an envelope, normally. So maybe Kira had some special paper in the envelope- argh," Naomi closed her eyes. "Maybe it was he magical paper Light Yagami had on the bus. I'd call it- shinigami paper. Paper...paper...do the connections sound forced?" She asked. B did not answer. He was probing her notes. Naomi knew he didn't have to answer, but she would have liked a response. She returned to pacing about and looking over footage from the convenience store's security system. It showed a slightly warped video of the FBI agent entering, buying a few cigarettes, going to the bathroom, and exiting-then spontaneously collapsing of a heart attack. Four people, whose background history showed no signs of felony and a criminal who had gone through rehabilitation had died of heart attacks as well, but they were not far away from the convenience store. Light Yagami had gone onto the bus which was hi-jacked while Naomi stalked him. But the criminal had not died because of a heart attack. Beyond sarcastically pointed out that on both days, the evil paper was present.

"This can't be a coincidence," Naomi muttered. "Kira must be able to control the way people die, too...Kira must have been on the bus and..."

"The convenience store?"

"I...don't know," Naomi answered. "But I am going to Investigative Headquarters. I don't care about L wanting to keep me from being seen or killed. I am going to tell those people exactly what I think."

"What about me?" B asked irritably. Naomi turned around and stared at him, sitting in a chair with his hands handcuffed and holding her notes. "Take me along! I'm dangerous, aren't I?"

* * *

L had given Naomi a number to reach him by. She had agreed to call him before meeting up with him, and he warned her that the front desk would not be able to reach him. Still, B had insisted on going anyway to the front desk to ask. Naomi had lost her cell phone, L was wary of an easily tapped home phone, and contacting the world's greatest and arrogant detective through a pay phone was unacceptable.

"I need to speak with the investigative headquarters," Naomi spoke. "It's urgent." L had forgotten to give her their address, and she could not meet him directly, anyway. "I have some information."

"We'll try to contact them later to relay your message."

"No-I need to speak with them. Directly."

"There's nobody there to speak with."

"This is extremely important. It's about the Kira investigation," Naomi insisted.

"Well...I'll try ringing headquarters again."

Naomi sighed, and a teenage male walked by her. She had not taken the precaution of disguising herself, and was not pleased to notice that he was Light Yagami, the biggest Kira suspect so far. She pretended she had not noticed him, reached into her purse, pretending to search for a compact or cell phone or whatever. She found her wallet, and several ID cards. One had her face on it with the name Hara Tsukimi. She had yet to worry about convincing him that she was not the already dead Naomi Misora.

"I'm Chief Yagami Soichiro's son, Light," Light spoke. "I've bought him a change of clothes, but seeing that he doesn't seem to be around, could you look after them for me?" One of the clerks recognized Light and animatedly began a conversation with him, more willing to help. It appeared that Light was highly intelligent, had already helped to solve a case, and arrogantly intended to figure out the Kira case before L. _ If he wasn't a suspect, I'd want his help_, Naomi thought. _But I had better not jump to conclusions_.

"I'm really sorry, but there appears to be nobody at headquarters. Please, try to believe me," the front clerk spoke. "I'll try to pass on your message."

"That's no good. I need to speak with them directly." Naomi sighed. She wanted to tell him that she had already worked with L and was not a random visitor with conspiracy theories. But Naomi Misora had been reported as dead to the FBI director, to Kira, and if Light was Kira, that was not the best move.

"Excuse me. My father's the chief investigator for the Kira Investigation," Light spoke suddenly. "If you like, I could try to get a hold of him. I won't be able to do so immediately, though, his phone is switched off." Hm. Perhaps he was not Kira. He seemed like a nice, average person who had lived a life without any mental disorders or traumatic experiences or family problems that could cause him to turn into a mass murderer. "After the deaths of the FBI agents, a lot of people have been resigning within headquarters because they fear Kira. I can imagine it being a very hectic time for them."

"Light-kun, you shouldn't tell members of the public things like that," a clerk warned. Member of the public! _I was an FBI agent who nearly died!_ Naomi angrily thought.

"People are already gossiping about this," Light answered. "Besides, this person can be trusted. I can see it in her eyes. She's an intelligent and prudent person." Naomi was confused. Was he trying to lure her into false security? Light reasoned due to the deaths of agents investigating suspects, she noticed there was a problem within the police force and wanted to contact headquarters. She went along with him, curious. She wanted to try to analyze his personality for Kira-like spoke of letting her use his cell phone to contact his father. It sounded almost too good to be true. When she asked him if it was really okay, he answered yes.

"Anyway, it won't mean much until you decide to trust me or my father." Light grinned and laughed a bit, with an angelic smile on his face.

_Ah. That must have gotten Hikari to go with him_, Naomi thought dully. She didn't trust him quite yet, though. The smile seemed too fake.

"Thank you," Naomi bowed.

* * *

"You must have a lot of courage to try and get involved with the Kira investigation."

"Not really."

"According to your thinking, Kira...um, could I at least try to get your name?" Light asked innocently. Naomi tensed. That would be Kira's most probable move. He introduced himself again, and explained the necessary calligraphy symbols to write out his name.

"I'm Maki Shoko," Naomi answered. She also gave him a means for writing her fake name, to make it seem more realistic.

"So, it's Maki-san, right?" Light asked, smiling. "Maki-san, according to my theory, Kira can manipulate people before killing them."

"Why?" Naomi tensed, catching up with him. "My theory was that Kira not only can do that, but he also is capable of killing people through other means besides heart attacks." Light, in turn, tensed for a second then relaxed again."

"That did not occur to me. So Kira could hide the evidence of murders he made through other mean besides heart attacks."

This sparked an animated conversation, where Naomi and Light discussed theories. _ If he isn't Kira, and he isn't like B, a murderer pretending to be a detective_...Naomi wanted to trust Light. Not because of the smile or the lighthearted angelic laughing. He was understanding her points and listening to her, unlike Raye and L and B. She wasn't completely sure to trust him, though, and remained slightly distant.

"Yes," Naomi decided to see if she could get a reaction from Light. "I think I knew someone who met Kira."

"Kira?" Light laughed politely. She turned slightly to look at him warily. "I'm sorry...it's true that if you told the police that, they'd never believe you."

"Yes, that's why I wanted to speak to someone in the investigation directly, and explain that I've got a reasonable case."

"But, in that case, wouldn't it be better if the person who met Kira talked to the police?"

"That person tried to," Naomi answered. "She was my brother-in-law's girlfriend. She is no longer with us, though. Before she died, she told an FBI agent investigating a Kira suspect about the experience." She watched Light out of the corner of her eye, staring ahead with a glassy-eyed look, imitating B who had taught her during acting lessons. "But when she told me, she said that she was randomly caught up in a bus hi-jacking, but if her theory is correct, she met Kira on the bus." Light stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sorry for that FBI agent's fiance," Light answered casually. Naomi continued, indifferent.

"After learning this information, the agent died eight days later with eleven other agents." Naomi continued her story, touching up on the hijacker's convenient death, and how she knew Kira was on the bus since her friend had died of a heart attack afterwards. Light walked along nonchalantly, but she sensed a different, more forced calmness from him as she suggested the possibility that the hi-jacking was a setup. She interpreted his silence as wariness instead of respect.  
As she walked along, she thought over her words. The hijacker had ended up dead in an accident, to be disposed of. Thus, Kira must be able to kill by other means. Light repeated her words tensely, his voice dark and no longer lighthearted.

"Yes."

"I think your story requires a few leaps in logic..."

"No. The only explanation is that the culprit was being manipulated by Kira," she shot back. He definitely was reacting but not as she expected. "She told the police about the experience, too, and that must be the reason the twelve FBi agents-including that particular agent she told afterward."

"Why's that?"

"I asked her about the incident, and she did not say much-but she said she did give her name to a person on the bus. Then she told the agent investigating Kira, who was monitoring the person she thought was Kira-and the coming of the twelve agents to Japan came from that."

Light was completely tense. He admired her powers of deduction, believed her theory, but he said she let personal feelings interfere blind her. Aggressive intuition, he called it. But he believed her, and said there were "ample reasons" to believe her theory, and Kira, as she thought, would soon be caught one this information went out.

"After all, the person to whom your friend showed her ID in the bus...is Kira."


	10. Light's Little Lie

Naomi had already asked L why he really recruited B and herself. L had answered truthfully this time without the whole motivational speech, which he was probably rearranging and reciting to the Task Force about justice and giving out unexpected smiles.

Watari had simply told L, "This case seems too difficult, L. Ease the work on yourself."

So he randomly, on a whim, decided that a criminal and a cranky housewife-to-be were exactly what he needed. When she asked him why he recruited her for the LABB case, even with reputed deduction abilities, he said she was not only "available", "highly capable", but he believed that, her being a woman, she would be less plaintive and was most likely to go along with everything. Naomi suspected that L had a mildly chauvinist view of women, but she could not exactly ask him what he thought on women. L had been rather cranky and irritable as of lately, due to Kira mocking him and lack of progress on the case.

Naomi really never understood L. B? Don't even get me started.

* * *

Naomi had been chatting nicely with Light, who seemed tense and distant, a drastic change from his cheery and sympathetic mood only minutes ago.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just going over your story again, and think that it's advisable that we begin to investigate this immediately."

"Really?" Naomi was surprised.

"Yes. Have you discussed this with anyone else besides your sister-in-law and the FBI agent?"

"Yes," Naomi lied. "Somebody who is also interested in the Kira case. I told _him_ that if Kira were to kill me, he should immediately begin investigating the first suspect I meet," she spoke. "But all of them are probably in Shinjuku or Osaka, so I guess I won't meet any of them." She sighed. After all, a mere member of the public had no means of knowing Light Yagami was a prime suspect. Light's expression dimmed, but he took out a paper and pen.

The paper is evil, Naomi thought. Whatever he does-no face and name! It was a stupid theory, but she was willing to believe that.

"Could you tell me when that bus hijacking occurred?" Ah, now he was pretending to not know about it. She gave him the details, feeling weary. Perhaps she was just paranoid.

"Please be careful," Naomi warned.

"I understand. I'll pass on this information myself, if that's okay?" Naomi declined, deciding to pass the information on herself. She turned away and started walking ahead of him.

"You're right." She was not satisfied with this reaction.

"Kira will definitely be caught, don't you think?"

"Huh?" She continued walking ahead of Light. While her back faced him, a tear escaped her eye, unbeknownst to him. She also was watching him out of the corner of her eye. His face was grim now. He did not agree or respond. For several minutes he continued shadowing her.

"I'm going to head back. Someone might have arrived by now."

"Eh? Err...yes, you're right. I hope someone is back right now."

"Yes," Naomi smiled, knowing she had gotten him to react exactly as she wanted. She turned around and continued walking several feet ahead of him. After a few minutes, having let Light cool down a bit, she turned around and tried again to make sure. "Um-"

"Huh?"

"Have you still got business at the Police headquarters as well? I can walk the rest of the way myself." Besides, it was starting to get strange that he continued to shadow her. Light had an unpleasant frown on his face, looking grim.

"I understand."

* * *

Meanwhile, L had given all of the police new, fake police IDs with different positions and names. They seemed fairly pleased, and had been surprised to see Watari's face. L suddenly nodded to Watari, who showed them a ton of belts, all identical.

"In the buckle, there is a communication device; this will allow Ryuzaki to pinpoint your location. If you press the buckle twice, my cellphone will ring. And I will call you back," Watari demonstrated, closing his cell phone. He also told them to use them in emergencies or to obtain hotel room numbers from him the next day.

"It's kinda like we're the special forces out to get Kira...cool, huh?" Naturally I suppose you can guess who in the Task Force said that- Touta Matsuda.

"Matsuda, this isn't child's play! Don't be so flippant," Chief Yagami scolded.

"Yes..."

* * *

"Really, thank you for everything. Thanks to you, I now have confidence in my own thoughts."

"No problem," Light answered. After she had walked eight feet away, he called out "Um, to be completely honest with you, there are some things I still haven't told you..." He put up a better face.

"Yes?"

"It's actually impossible for you to talk with anyone at headquarters."

"Huh?" Well that was new. Perhaps she should have asked B to use his cell phone to call L. She suddenly remembered where she left her cell phone-on the hotel room coffee table. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hasn't it struck you that it's rather strange that nobody's been there?"

"it does seem a little strange..." Light summarized the investigation. He mentioned the death of her friend, which could be the fate of the investigators, trying to take advantage of how her emotions influenced her work. Thus, he reasoned Naomi could not see the investigators, because headquarters lied about their absence. Naomi was taken aback. Would even L do such a thing?

"How come you know so much?" she asked. Light, in turn, was taken aback. They were playing an endless game of making each other react. They stared at each other defiantly.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you..._I'm a member of the investigation_," Light answered, glaring at her. Clearly he wanted something he wasn't getting from her.

"..."

* * *

"Thank you, gentlemen," L spoke. "Now I believe there are some matters we should get to, before you leave. Now, this is only theoretical, but if you happen to see me hunching over a table licking a jar of jam in the most disgusting, unbelievable way-"

* * *

"..."

"...You're a member of the investigation?"

"Yes. Right now, L is leading the investigation."

"Yes, that's what I thought," Naomi answered quietly. Light explained the situation of dwindling staff to strengthen this lie, and added despite his age, he had already helped the police twice with their work.

"And that's why you're on the team?" If she had not been part of the investigation, she probably would have believed him.

"I'm able to go in and out of headquarters as I like, and investigate whatever cases I want," Light added arrogantly. Even L would not let him do that. Naomi imagined if Light even tried to leave headquarters, L would probably chain him to a wall or B or L or something. "As a result, the investigation is made up of people who have proved their ability and are also people who we can trust."

There was one problem. Naomi made up of the private and highly selective L Investigation Clique, but she had no idea who was part of the task fore. L was keeping all members' names secret so that in case Kira got to one of them, a second disaster (similar to the death of the twelve agents) would not occur. She still did not trust him, even if her only reason for believing he was lying was her conviction that L would handcuff Light to a wall to make sure he wouldn't meet up with Kira. Naomi knew-after all, L had made her swallow a device which recorded all sounds around her and pinpointed her location as well as blew up. Even if he had decided to tell her afterwards, perhaps out of guilt (Did L feel guilt? Did L have a soul?), it still could blow up and send her to the emergency room or something.

"-It's a team made up of specially selected individuals," Light concluded.

"I see...but even if that's the case, I'm still going over to the headquarters, just in case," Naomi answered. She had lost interest in him now. Her mind was made up. "Thanks."

"W-Wait!" Light called after her. "Didn't I just tell you that you won't be able to speak with anyone?"

* * *

"You got to be kidding me. Out of all the information we discussed at his meetings, the only details he lets us note down is protocol for dealing with him when he has problems due to his insane diet?" Matsuda stage-whispered to Chief Yagami.

"Yes. It is imperative for you to know that protocol," L replied grumpily, stirring his sugar, to which he added coffee. "Now, let us move on to the next emergency. If you happen to come across a young woman dressed in black leather and jeans...and she looks like she wants to beat someone up..." He paused and turned towards Matsuda. "Are you a very good meat shield?"


	11. Kira and Kicking

"So, how come I didn't die?" Naomi asked L.

"From now on please call me Ryuzaki," he spoke. "I have absolutely no idea. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that the file with your name on it with the other investigators had an outdated picture." Naomi raise an eyebrow. "Anyway, be glad that Mr. Raye is trained in CPR."

* * *

Naomi was getting annoyed by Light. She told him something about seeing L directly. Should I kick him? I think I'm allowed to kick him if he stays too long and tails me, she thought tiredly. Or perhaps I should just ask him to call his father. I can go to headquarters again because it's easier than running back home to grab my cell phone to L. Then, I guess, I will just have to beat up the officials at HQ if they are only pretending that nobody is home, and kick this annoyance. Or maybe kick the annoyance first and then go to headquarters. Maybe I should simply go up to Light Yagami and ask him how close _Light-kun_ really is to his _colleagues_, the Task Force.

That would have been amusing, I believe. Especially since anything Yagami Light said would be lies, probably, and the officials were not lying. Out of failure for foresight, there was nobody in the Task Force at HQ. Aizawa was just dispatched by Chief Yagami at this very moment that Naomi contemplated knocking Light out, grabbing him by the ankle and shaking him upside down to see if a cell phone with L on the contacts list would tumble out. Personally, I think she should have. Not that it matters who agrees or disagrees with me. I do not care about my first and only story. Because the reason I write this story is trivial. Though, I suppose, the true reason is _his_ fault.

No, no...Not Matt's fault. He is not to be blamed. It is not Roger Ruvie's fault, either, or L's, that I began writing this book. Not even the grandiose and motivation of impressing Watari with my ability to write a book is the reason for this story's written existence.

You could say it was another person at Wammy's House.

"Right," Naomi nodded, uninterested. "So," she decided to test him. "When did you meet L?"

"At first we didn't meet him in person," Light smiled with a small difficulty, "Maki-san, please wait! It'll be impossible for you to see L. There's no way!" He caught up with her and face her, around a head taller than her. Perfect. Now I'm facing the right way to kick him, Naomi thought dully. Or should I try to extract more information for L first? Should I be merciful and punch his arm or chest instead of his face, which he probably cares for? No, no, he's probably good for something. He seemed similar to L.

Actually, wait.

Did she really think that? In terms of appearance, personality, character, demeanor, and attitude...there were no similarities.

They both were annoying sometimes, though.

"It's possible that he might agree to see me," Misora answered. "I've worked on a case before," she spoke. She would have told him the entire details of her career as an investigator and summarize the LABB case, but she still was suspicious.

"Is that so? I thought the way you were investigating Kira didn't seem to be amateurish!" Light smiled and lit up. Perhaps it was just an antisocial fragment in her personality, but Naomi was not pleased to notice his sudden happy mood. "You remain discreet and wise whilst closing down on your target. I could learn a lot from someone like you." Can I kick him now, or should I wait until we're in a more private place?

Okay, either Light was an extremely peppy person, or she was right about him not being in the Task Force.

"Mh. I have trust problems," was all that Naomi offered. She did not have to add her memory of, when doing trust falls, bending over far back until her back had gone as far as a capoeirista's flexibility allowed her without actually falling. "But I trust L."

"Why are you telling me?" Light asked, back facing her. He sure moved about, that one. Should I kick him now?

"I felt something about you is similar to L," she turned around, facing his back. He paused, then a few seconds later looked up at her, facing her.

"Would you like to investigate this with me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to become a member of the investigation? Of course, we can't just anyone join...but we do need more people like you!" His eyes glittered as he held his hand directly towards her. "You're not somebody who should just be an informer!" He explained his reasons for wanting her to join, and listed the free requirements to join; a valid form of ID, a recommendation from one of the team's members, and L's approval. Naomi was surprised.

"Me...as part of the investigative team?"

"It's got to be fate that I met you!"

Light blew it.

Naomi was not a random girl at his college who fell easily for his charm. Also, she was intellectually equal.

_ I absolutely have to kick him now, _Naomi thought.

"I'll recommend you! Oh...I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away there."

"Not at all," Naomi answered dully. Light rambled about the conditions and her living in America, the convenience.

"But, you're still young and beautiful. I don't want you to get involved in such a dangerous case," Yagami spoke with concern. I really want to kick him. Forget being merciful, I'm kicking him in the shins **and** in the face.

"Doesn't matter," Naomi answered indifferently. "I want to catch Kira, beyond that I want nothing. Please, let me be part of the case."

"I'm so glad. In that case, can I see some ID?" I'm kicking him. Now. Or maybe later.

"Sure," Naomi handed him an ID card. It said MAKI SHOKO on it, and it looked authentic, too.

Well honestly, what did you expect? For Yagami to whip out his half-page, write her real name, and blatantly reveal to her he was Kira?

Right now he was seething with rage. It was with contempt that Yagami eyed the woman who, coolly, walked towards the Police Headquarters.

Now what?


	12. Tricks and Traps

"Did you really scream?" Naomi asked. "When you read the Shinigami letter from Kira."

"No," L answered quietly. "I lied. The letter didn't say Shinigami like apples."

"Then?" Naomi asked. "B lied?"

"Yes, though you may believe as you wish, Misora-san," L replied. "The letter said, L, do you know, reapers only eat apples."

"Hm," Naomi pretended to think. "Perhaps you should place a monopoly on all apples and thus deprive Kira of them, holding them hostage until he refuses to stop killing innocent people." There was a pause. "That was a joke, by the way, not a suggestion," she deadpanned into the phone.

"I know, Misora-san," L said in a tone which also meant _Your jokes are terrible_.

"Did you meet anyone on the way to headquarters? It is a good thing I dispatched Aizawa," L said.

"Well, I met a certain young man," Naomi smiled. "By the way, your task force is trying to listen through the doorknob."

"I know. What about this young man?" L asked, with a glint that Naomi had seen before-in the eyes of teenage girls, asking _Is he single?_

"He-uhh-" Naomi was uncomfortable.

"You may say whatever you wish to me in front of the nosy people failing at spying through the door," L said. "By the way, I would not do that if I were you, Matsuda.". There was a slight groan from the other side of the door. "Ah, let them in, Watari."

"I-I met a Kira suspect," Naomi answered. "The one I was investigating..."

L did a double take.

"_Yagami Light?_"

* * *

Ukita tried to fill the silence with a remark on how idiotic people were calling in, thinking they were Kira-inadvertently causing death with their minds. Matsuda started talking about the female idol, Misa Misa, which L seemed interested in for approximately two seconds, considering it was Matsuda.

Well, well. It appears if there is anything in common between L and I, perhaps this is one of those rare things.

Chief Yagami seemed rather disturbed. He was sure that Light would pass any test-in his shoes, I suppose the same. Something snapped in L-besides his back, which suddenly seemed a little lower. His vertebrae seemed to worsen with every rare Kira sighting/random encounter. Naomi wondered if he ever considered meeting up with a masseur.

Having decided to illegally bug the two major suspects' households, one being Chief Yagami's, L was not deterred by laws anymore. No, he was closing in on a prey. Naomi shifted her weight awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Naomi felt sorry for Chief Yagami, who was in a state of stupor. Finally, he gave up and told L to install cameras everywhere. Even in the bathroom.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I was going to do that anyway," L answered calmly.

"Director! What are thinking? Do you know what this means? You have a daughter and a wife!" Matsuda screeched. Chief Yagami's face darkened, his glasses glowing.

Naomi looked about, trying not to look at Chief Yagami or L, who was casually giving orders about monitoring footage. There was nothing betraying a human side to L-no magazines, no sports items or miscellaneous desiderata strewn about. Nothing.

Though there was, when she looked closely at a table, a picture of the Wimbledon.

Uh? Naomi raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"A trap?" Naomi marched over to L's monitor. B was sitting there, staring. Everyone seemed to have adapted to the fact that a mentally unstable psychomaniac was sitting in their headquarters.

"Yes...a paper."

"Well then replace it," B barked raucously. "He'll obviously figure out that people have been in his room. Naturally he may not immediately assume we've bugged it unless he is paranoid, but replace it."

"What he said," L spoke into a microphone. Watari understood. "Is that...Mario Golf?" He gasped, looking into Light's room.

Light returned home, entered his room, and checked his "trap". Naomi was allowed to watch footage along with Chief Yagami, since she had met Light and was a friend of L-close enough-but the creepy serial killer definitely had to leave the room.

"So he set a trap after all," Chief Yagami noted. "Does he have something to hide?"

"Seventeen is a sensitive age. Doing something like this is not strange at all. I used to do lots of pointless things, too," L responded casually.

You were probably busy kicking the world's best detectives in the face, Naomi dully remarked to herself.

"By the way, Yagami, I heard that your son is interested in the Kira case and is conducting an independent investigation," L spoke casually. "Have you mentioned any information to him regarding our efforts?" Chief Yagami denied having talked about it, but he did add he told his family he was heading the case.

Naomi had told L about Light's little lies about heading the Kira case and such.

"_There is no way I would let him roam around freely," L muttered. "Not during a Kira case meeting! Unless I had sent him to go to headquarters. Which, I did not-I sent Aizawa. Besides, at his age, it would be suspicious for him to go along. He might meet girls on the way."_

_"Ryuzaki..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Are you...feeling possessive about Yagami-san's son?" What she meant to say, was Are you _interested_ in Yagami-san's son?_

_"..."_

_"Er, forget that. Never mind. You were saying."_

_"I'd chain him to a wall. No, he could pick the lock without me noticing. The only safe way to keep an eye is to chain him to myself, probably," L finished._

_"Uh...yeah..."_

Chief Yagami sweated. His son was reading a strange magazine. His face blanched.

"He is a teenage boy," Naomi said, trying to help. The atmosphere darkened. Even L sounded mildly disappointed, as if he had lost his chance with Kira.

"The magazines were not there three weeks ago," L spoke casually. "Perhaps they were bought just recently?"

They watched the happy family watch music videos and eat dinner. Just then, L called Watari and told him to broadcast the lie they had been preparing-the ICPO had sent a thousand and five hundred agents to Japan to find Kira.

Light mocked them. Obviously, if it was true, they would have kept this secret, Kira must be laughing at them, he said with a knowing smile. L smiled knowingly, too. Naomi felt like she should be grinning, but she also felt like she should kick L. Or Light. Or both.

Light simply took a potato chip bag.

Unknown to his watchers, he had planned two other traps. The paper, which was inserted between the door and the doorframe and would fall out when the door was opened, was a decoy. Instead, the real traps were a piece of lead inserted in the door hinge which would break if the door opened-and a doorknob, tilted downwards by five millimeters. If he tried to open the door and the doorknob would not tilt upwards anymore than it already was stationed, somebody may have entered.

Light is ambidextrous.

He had bought a mini TV and hid it inside a potato chip bag, consommé flavor, along with a short pencil and a strip of the Death Note. His body blocked the cameras from behind him, and with every criminal whose name he wanted to write, he would take a potato chip out.

And eat it.

L was not fooled, though. The Satamura family was innocent, and so was the Yagami family. But Kira only killed criminals with minor crimes. Naomi did not understand how this pointed to the Yagami household's suspicion, but she decided that L was making up an important deduction in order to allow Yagami to continue the investigation. Because he was dead set on declaring Light Yagami as Kira, now.

Or maybe because Light had to go change his clothes in the bathroom where obviously no voyeuristic detectives had installed any cameras.

One can't wear a shirt with buttons to bed. The buttons will press into his neck if he lies facedown.

Chief Yagami and Naomi covered their eyes while L perhaps thought up a highly credible unbiased theory that Light might be killing criminals every time he flushed the toilet, or washed his hands, or whatever his suspicion was.


	13. Spying and Suspicion

"Good night, Naomi," Raye said, same as always.

"Good night," Naomi answered. The atmosphere was nice, the room was warm, she had purchased a small chair and a desk-these were comforting things. There was nothing but a nice, comfortable atmosphere.

But things changed when she went to sleep.

She had horrible nightmares-images of her friend, an American agent, Halley Belle, being killed by Kira. She could feel criminals and angered people following her, yelling at her, screaming and waving weapons at her-only wanting to kill her. All the people whom she had tracked and hunted down were hunting her down like prey. No, no no, no stop.

Beyond was screaming, and it was just an awful sight. She could see him suffering, about to die-and she could not do anything. There was no fire extinguisher. B simply faded away into a pile of ashes, with the screaming echoing in her ears. The thirteen year old who she was supposed to have shot, but she couldn't bring herself to. Even when she covered her eyes, she could still see all the terrible scenes.

Naomi turned her head into her pillow and cried, silently, feeling ever so weak and terrible. It was getting hard to breathe-she couldn't breathe. She was trembling and gasping for air, and she could not move her body.

_Why do I...why do I have to deal with this every night? Why?_

* * *

"What do you plan to do next?" Naomi asked, as L took a break from watching the Yagami household and instead waited for Light to return home.

"I want a reaction," L answered.

"How is B?" She asked, to be polite.

"I do not know, Misora-san."

As of lately, B had picked up a new habit. He had started to sit down and nibble his thumb, sometimes rolling on the ground. Naomi thought it looked very weird for grown man to roll on the ground and said nothing. L completely ignored B, but Misora would not be surprised to see him send a B-shaped package off to Atlantis if this continued. L was uninterested in B's antics, for the moment.

"L, why do you need cameras in the bathroom...?" Naomi asked, not bothering to wait until Chief Yagami exited the room. Chief Yagami pretended not to hear her. Poor man. First he has to have his house bugged, next he finds out his son is pretending he likes strange magazines...

"If Kira discovers a blind spot, he is sure to use it to kill discreetly," L concluded. "Thus, the bathroom was an extra precaution." Naomi did not say anything to that. She had a feeling some day she should set L aside and tell him about human dignity. Obviously, seeing the way he and B squatted in their chairs and his "strangeness", he knew nothing about it besides the dictionary definition.

Yagami household; clear of cameras starting today. But L was still suspicious of it.

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Kira does not kill minor criminals," L spoke. "He kills those who he is sure deserve judgment."

They watched Light come home and watch some television, write something, then slip some papers into his wallet and leave with a cheery smile on his face.

Naomi was reminded of a long time ago when she didn't know certain peoples' names even though she saw them everyday. She just gave them nicknames. For example, a girl named Otokorashī and a boy named Sakura. As she moved to America, the names became more like a girl named Joe and a male coworker she called Danielle.

In her head, naturally.

If she didn't know L, he would probably be something like Nandayo or Sore-wa-dare-desu-ka or Hairy Person, since she was feeling more unimaginative.

The Task Force decided to personally meet and stalk suspects, just like she had done with Light Yagami a while ago.

"-our lives will be in danger, but we are ready for anything," Chief Yagami said. "After all...what is the chance one is Kira, again?" He asked L.

"Five percent," L answered emotionlessly, staring into his coffee and pondering Kira's personality. Matsuda's eyebrow twitched as though he wanted to tell L what else had a five percent chance of happening. Matsuda throwing L out the window (L looked wiry enough to be easily carried), Matsuda exposing L as Kira and becoming the new L...Naturally these events do not actually have a good five percent chance of happening.

"I'll do it," Naomi spoke. "I've already done it and survived. Twice." Assuming Light Yagami was Kira. The Task Force stared at her as if to say _You are a terrible liar_.

Should I say something? Misora wondered.

* * *

"Student 162. Sit properly," The teacher at the exam spoke.

Light looked over his shoulder, curious. He looked at a young man, staring ahead of him while holding a writing implement in an unwieldy grip, feet on the chair.

* * *

Naomi tripped over something and heard a yelp of pain. She then fell on top of something. She groaned and rolled off of whatever it was. It sounded like she had just steamrolled L after beating the living daylights out of him.

"Oh, sorry B," Naomi said. B said nothing, continued biting his thumbnail and rolled around. His eyes looked upwards, fixing on something she could not see. He lolled about. Sometimes he would sit up and clasp his hands around his knees, rocking back and forth. Then he would go back to rolling. B looked as if he was looking for something. L had ignored him completely, and B continued to roll about like a very sick dog demanding attention.

Attention, Naomi realized.

Growing up, B must have been constantly working to attempt to get L's attention or make Watari proud. The great detective had sent in a mere woman to meet his challenge, and even now was completely ignoring him.

"Are you alright?" She sat down on the floor with him, crouching awkwardly. Her boots were not flexible. Like L, she took her shoes off and sat in the position B had shown her, wearing black socks. B said nothing.

They did not interact. B did not weep upon her shoulder, nor did his life story come on between dramatic tears.

But he did notice the fact she bothered to sit with him, and in a peculiar method, like some sort of personal joke mocking L. She did not understand how much it meant.

"Uh, do you want some coffee?" Naomi asked. "With sugar, I mean. Or jam."

"No," he said and rolled over. He lay on his side, no longer rolling about. He seemed more peaceful. Then, Naomi suddenly heard a loud snore.

I think I might have stepped on his head, Naomi gulped. What will L say when I tell him I gave B a lobotomy?


	14. Raito and Ryuuga

L was walking behind Light Yagami, watching him. L could easily have stood up straight and looked taller than Light, but instead his back was so bent his head was a foot or so about Light's waist. Light said nothing. L read out his speech from a piece of paper, speaking very loudly but not sounding as if his heart was really in the speech. He did not sound eloquent, nor did he convince his audience.

"I think I've fallen in love at first sight with the man at the right!" A girl with short hair and glasses exclaimed.

"Eh...Kyouko, you're weird. Everyone else would choose the guy on the left," her friend spoke, shaking her short hair.

"Exactly! Hey, wait...What are you two saying about my man? Don't you dare talk like that," a guy right next to "Kyouko" spoke. They turned around and their eyebrows twitched.

"Uh...huh..." The girls answered.

"Yagami-kun..." L spoke as they walked off the podium. Light tensed. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this-"

"?!" Light said nothing. Some random guy just called him "Yagami-kun" and recited a reading from Shakespeare's famous play. No, not Twelfth Night.

Romeo and Juliet.

Light knew about it because he had been forced to read it in English class. Furthermore, if he was not mistaken, this section was about Romeo wanting a-

"..." Light felt mortified. Perhaps something had just died in him.

"I know that you are the son of Police Chief Yagami Soichirou. Your sense of justice must be great like your father's is." What do you mean? Light wondered. Do you mean say **you** know my father? "I've heard that you've made numerous critical contributions to help solve crimes in the past, and...I trust in your sense of justice and investigative skills, so if you can promise me not to tell anyone else, I am willing to share some critical information on the Kira case."

"How...how do you know my name?" Light asked without turning around. He knew he was popular with the ladies, but still...he had never known...that's it. "I'm sorry, but I'm not..."

"Oh that's fine Yagami-kun," L answered pleasantly.

"I promise you can tell me," Light answered. L answered in a complete monotone.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Light the sun."

"..." I will make your death painful, Light thought.

"Kira can control people's deaths...and they can be of other means besides heart attacks," L whispered. "He controls the time and date of death...and he needs but a name and a face."

Light stiffened. This guy knew something. He must know Maki Shoko! Oh, that accursed woman.

"How-how did you-" Light stammered.

"How I got here?" L asked. "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt."

Light took it to mean this: I will find you wherever you are and track you down and never let you go because I am always watching and always will be.

Curse that Maki Shoko!

* * *

"Come back!" Light called. "I just received a call from my dad!" Naomi did not turn around.

"Ah, your dad? I have no business with you," she answered. "It is better to see the police directly."

Fine, then, have it as you will, Light gritted his teeth. I did say before I could simply take her name by force. She is but a woman. I can easily do so.

He reached out for her arm, saying "Maki-san! Please, wait a moment!"

"I have waited long enough," the woman answered, irritated. She paused for a second and inhaled. "I'm needed elsewhere," she said very calmly, turning around the face Light. Light grabbed her arm. "What-"

"Give me your name," Light hissed. There was nobody in sight. "I can break your arm."

"I've had my arm broken repeatedly, and the pain never lessens each time," The woman answered tiredly. "Let me go. Now."

"Your name, lady."

"I already gave it-Maki Shoko! Why, are you Kira?" The woman squinted.

Light laughed lightheartedly, hoping to catch her by surprise. His grip tightened. She should be in a fair amount of pain, but she was strong enough not to show it.

"Give me your real name, Maki-san," Light hissed. She winced.

"Away to heaven, respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now," she whispered in perfect English.

Since Light was holding very tightly onto her arm, the woman flung her arm so that she slammed Light into a wall. Light did not let go in time. The woman executed a spinning kick, keeping her body upright, with her arms up to protect her face. Light moved aside, and kicked at her feet. She collapsed backward and caught herself with her hands, scurrying away on all fours. But she knew she had to finish the job.

Naomi would love to beat up Light Yagami more. Ah, the joy of finally kicking him! But she could not continue to do so-a little more and it would no longer be self-defense. She might end up with Raye paying bail and saying "Naomi, who did this to you? Who framed you? I have a friend who can put whoever it is in jail legally."

"Forget about this, I have a fiancé who bought me a very nice cattle prod," Naomi said. "If that doesn't work, there's always my backup stun gun or the syringe of sedative and the self-defense objects he's always urged me to get since I started working in a dangerous department." She should have used this on Beyond Birthday.

Light collapsed.

She dragged an unconscious Light to a park bench where it looked like he was sleeping peacefully...she supposed. Then she grabbed her fake identity card from him, and took a look at his cell phone contacts. She took the opportunity to search his belongings. If she had more time, she might have found a paper with a death dictated for Maki Shoko.

"Hey, you-!" She heard a voice.

She stood up and ran.

* * *

"Is that so?" Light smiled. "I admire your work a lot!"

"Thank you...the reason I'm telling you this is that I wish for your help in the Kira case," L shook Light's hand.

Light was ever so confused.


	15. Concise Chitchat

The greatest detective in the world was entering society for the first time in what must have been years. So what was he going to do?

...play tennis with a Kira suspect.

Naomi wasn't really sure what to make of this. L just waltzed out, wearing the same clothes, and said "I'm going out."

"To do what?" Naomi asked.

She had just shown him the video with Halley Belle and pointed out that he did not come out of the convenience store with the envelope. He had gone into the bathroom briefly, leaving his shopping cart unattended. Then he exited the bathroom, and a young man wearing a beanie hat entered the bathroom after him.

"Could he have left the envelope in the bathroom?" L and Naomi simultaneously had asked. They stared at each other awkwardly. Then L said, "They did not give me any envelope from the crime scene."

"Maybe the young man who entered the bathroom saw it!" Naomi suggested.

"Ridiculous. Wait. The young man-he looks like-" L thought.

"It's Hideki Ryuuga! The real one!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"...You're right. It does look like Light Yagami," L deadpanned. "Spot on, Misora-san. Oh, my, is Light Yagami a Kira suspect?"

"He is!" Ukita gasped dramatically, a cigarette falling out of the corner of his mouth.

I ate something strange, Naomi gulped.

"What are you going to do?" Naomi asked L.

"Play tennis with Light-kun," L answered.

"..." There really wasn't anything she could say to that.

* * *

Naomi's job was to babysit B.

First she had to make sure he took his medicine and administered all the ointments he needed. He had gotten badly burnt, with intentions of suicide, during the LABB Murder Case. Watari would help her, but even Watari had days when he was on vacation. Naomi felt sorry for Watari- nurturing two L's must be difficult. Especially now with "Light-kun" in the picture.

Naomi had a terrible mental image of three babies-B, L and Light-crawling around wearing diapers and waving rattles while calling each other sophisticated words like "insipid" or "fatuous" or "sanctimonious". Okay, the age different made this technically wrong, but the fact that Baby L was demanding to be changed was even wrong-er. Also, the geniuses probably were not cute if shrunk down to baby age-if Light was Kira, he might have Antisocial Personality Disorder, also known as Sociopathic Disorder. It is a disorder found most commonly in serial killers, since he was very charming and good at flattery, not to mention he would be remorseless. Kira was also very arrogant.

B, on the other hand-if she remembered right-had a Borderline Personality Disorder, another trait found in some serial killers. Not all people with such disorders were serial killers, she knew, but he did have no empathy-considering the cruel ways he killed his victims-and had unstable relationships with others. Having seen him light himself on fire just to defeat L, she concluded he also was impulsive. Having heard that he never obeyed any commands, especially when driving, she was more sure of this.

L probably also had a mental disorder found in some serial killers, to add to his superiority complex or whatever he had. Most probable was a Narcissistic Personality Disorder, which also caused people diagnosed with it to have no empathy. Oh, the world was so lucky that L was not Kira and had (to some extent) a sense of justice. Or was it just his arrogance?

Anyways, genius babies are indescribable and not the prettiest concept. Naomi could never rid herself of that of that mental image now. Now I have passed it on to you. You are quite welcome. This is what I get for rummaging around within Misora's mind.

Ugh.

Is it truly worth it...writing this story?

Watari had left a list of instructions, but he gave them orally to Naomi, too. He also gave her a list of places B had to be. It was a confusing, cluttering list, but Naomi could read it-somewhat.

"Okay, B," Naomi entered the room. "Uh, Beyond, Ryuzaki, whatever you want me to call you." She swallowed, remembering herself that there was an L's-Help-Value-Emergency hotline if she ever needed it. Watari would be nearby, in his office, watching the camera footage in L's place. Naomi wondered why the responsibilities were not switched.

It takes a while to apply all the necessary medicines. After the LABB case, when B attempted self-immolation, he had some nasty third-degree burns which never quite healed. Naomi said nothing while she applied the ointments.

"I don't think it'll go away," B said. Then he laughed as if it all were a good joke. "So long lives this, and this gives life to those memories." He was parodying Shakespeare's Sonnet Eighteen, Naomi realized. He went back to laughing, for so long that her blood ran cold. Not only were his laughs unpredictable, but he seemed to be saying "Kyahahaha" or sometimes, as if testing it out, "Kyaha?"

"Where did you grow up?" Naomi asked. "England?"

"Yes," B jumped around, shifting and making it difficult for her. She grumbled and pinned him down with one arm, rubbing the ointment with the other. "L lived there five years, didn't you know that, Misora?" He asked.

"Well, I guess that explains why he has a photo of the Wimbledon," Naomi sighed. "He must be kicking Light Yagami's behind at that tennis game of theirs."

"Light Yagami?" B asked. "Oh, that young boy who you were stalking?"

He must really be trying to weird me out on purpose, Naomi grumbled. At this rate, personally, I doubt anything would scare Misora. Unless Matsuda jumped out of nowhere and proclaimed "Raye, Raye, wherefore art thou Raye?". But even I believe Matsuda has limits.

Maybe.

"Yes," Naomi answered tensely. Things were getting very awkward. "Him. L's new friend, who he went so far as to play tennis with."

"Ah, his "friend"," B laughed again. "You're funny, Misora," he said, sounding like he didn't care or mean it. "Friend! Look at them," he whispered suddenly. "As if L would trust anybody or care about them," he added, still whispering.

He looked very thin and fragile. Naomi now had to have him take medications, not that they would help his mental disorder, but more to make him easier to manage with the disorder. B jumped up and circled a chair. Then he started nibbling his fingernails and sitting far off in a corner, as far from Naomi as possible.

"If he does this," Watari spoke, "Let him be. Allow him his space."

Naomi wanted to protest that if doing so was a recurring habit, then why not try to do something to stop it? But she knew B wasn't an ordinary person, and she didn't know what he was dealing with, so she decided to listen to Watari's instructions.

"There's some food over there, full of omega-3 fatty acids which are good for you," Naomi gestured. Supposedly they'd help with his disorder. "A little later I'll come to apply different...uh, medicinal creams...ointments...and then we'll go to your therapy session. If you need anything just tell me." B didn't move or answer.

* * *

"To tell you the truth, I think you're Kira. Don't slow down on my account, though. I do want to get our little chat...get my drift?" L spoke plainly to Light, who tensed.

Little chat? Uh...Light felt sweaty. This...this is about the Kira case, right?

* * *

"Um, B?" Naomi called out.

"Yes?" Suddenly interested, B started jumping towards her on all fours. She inhaled and tried not to run.

"...you can put your shirt back on now..."


	16. Television and Teenage Touta Matsuda

L had just given Light a short intelligence test. Light had told L he was sure that he wasn't another person claiming to be L, because of his unexpected appearance- a young, "unique" man. Light was trying to steer the conversation away from him being Kira and more towards joining the Kira case. Slowly the conversation grew more lighthearted. The nearest person was a woman with fake blonde hair and a fake American accent. Besides, she was on the phone and not likely to be listening.

"So, I am guessing that Hideki Ryuga is a fake name?" Light asked casually.

"My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word," L answered with complete monotone. "That is, if you are Kira." Then he reached over and took three sugar packets, neatly tearing them one by one, then pouring them into his mouth. Light grimaced in disgust.

"-Yes, I get it," the fake blonde-haired woman with the fake accent said irritably. "Okay. I'm doing my best. Chelsea, I'll tell you what-he isn't the right one for you. Nope. What you need, girl, is not the right one. You need the rich one," she said. Obviously, Light concluded, this woman's logic is off.

According to my sources.

But again, if you ask me, I doubt Light Yagami believes that women have logic.

For fear that a crowd of angry women tracks me down and pounds the doors down like the so-called Kira supporters, I will remain neutral. Yes, I'm more worried about the angry women finding me than I am about an angry Kira. Who cares.

"Ah, are you a Shakespeare fan, Ryuga-san?" Light asked, eyebrow twitching. He was tired of Romeo and Juliet quotes.

"You could say that."

"Why?" Light asked. L squinted.

"Is Yagami-san trying to find my name?"

"Please don't increase my Kira probability percentage! You may tell me," Light said. L ignored that and starting eating more sugar. "So why did you come to To-Oh? You got a perfect score! You must be aiming high!" Or did you just come here to stalk me and say strange things that make everything awkward? Light deadpanned in his head.

"So did you," L answered nonchalantly. "A mix, I suppose."

"What! But a brilliant person like Ryuga-kun should be devoting himself to one field! They could use a brilliant mind like yours! You-you look like you're meant for...uh...psychology!" Light faltered. Talking and charming women is so much easier...

"-For the last time, Chelsea, I'm on it! Give me a break, I'm doing my best," the woman said. She grumbled and began murmuring something, probably gossip. "Besides, you should be glad I even consented to that."

"You could say I'm studying some psychology," L answered. "I am studying the mind of Kira."

"Ah, how cool! I'm more interested in something like law or medicine, but psychology was always something that interested me," Light answered.

"Ugh, a new car. What does she want? How much has her husband got?" The woman groaned into her cell phone. "Well, if I were her, I'd find a way to trick him into spending it on me. Quickly, though, before he sees a younger woman." Do you mind? Light's eyebrow twitched. What an annoying woman.

Just then L and Light had a call on their cell phones, simultaneously. The cell phone of the blond-haired woman began to ring, and she heard from an actual person.

Naomi pulled off the wig and gasped.

Chief Yagami had a heart attack.

* * *

"...If that boy isn't Kira, then he is Touta Matsuda, the Teenage Years. Make sure he never becomes a detective," L deadpanned. "Chief Yagami will be okay," he added. "He needs rest. Oh, and Misora?"

"Yes?" Naomi asked.

"If I ever see you stalking me again," L spoke to her and walked up, "You will not participate in Task Force meetings. If we must hold meetings in a bank vault or in a titanium-reinforced soundproof room to keep you from joining them, we will." Naomi grimaced. She wondered if L was a chauvinist too, like Raye and Light.

"Are you planning to give me a reason for being part of the Task Force? I mean, all you said is "This is my female person friend" and started letting me attend meetings."

"Yes, and I would like to participate too," B looked at L and smiled. "Mind giving them an excuse for me, too?"

"Simple. I'll just pretend that I have an interest in you," L said. After hearing L creep Light out, Naomi didn't have much to say.

"...please kick me in the face," she told B. B shook his head. She reached into her bag and handed him the syringe of sedative that Raye had given her in case of emergencies.

_"Happy birthday, Naomi," Raye smiled. "I got you what you wanted."_

_Raye's present presentation order-bottle of perfume, syringe of sedative. Lavender-scented soap, ammunition for pistol. Pink apron, nunchuks. Cookie-scented shampoo, stun gun. Then he gave up on camouflaging the fact that Naomi didn't care for feminine products and handed her a bottle of pepper spray tied up with a pink ribbon. _

_"Raye, I don't know what to say," Naomi said._

I'm going to make a wild assumption and guess this was around the time that Naomi started pretending she was more feminine than she let out.

Now attending the meetings as L's lady friend, "Noémie", she watched the grown men stare at her and wonder whatever she saw in L. Or maybe the other way around, she guessed. She hadn't made the most intelligent-seeming contributions to the case, ever since she offered to stalk Kira. Plus, she looked awful familiar. So far she had only spoken in English, so the Task Force spoke in Japanese which she obviously didn't understand.

"Hey, you look like that Naomi Misora girl," Matsuda said in his best English. "The agent following Kira that killed herself."

"Hm?" Naomi blinked. "Ah...interesting. How do you spell her name?" She tried to be casual. Matsuda blinked, converted Kanji into Romaji, and answered very plainly "N-A-O-M-I-E M-I-S-O-R-A."

The greatest detective in the world had made a spelling mistake that saved her life.

"Ryuzaki," Watari entered. "Sakura TV...something big happened."

Kira was broadacasting. Sakura TV, as his pawn, played some tapes which predicted the death of the anchorman of another show. This Kira seemed to want only good and not evil, a perfect world-where Kira and the policemen worked to eliminate it of corrupt people.

"Ukita! No!" Aizawa yelled.

"Ukita-sa...Ukita sir! Take this! Cover your face!" Naomi yelled, throwing her handbag at him. It hit Ukita in the head and he let out a loud yelp of pain. Naomi cringed. Well, at least that would keep the Task Force from being interested in her unintelligent self. L repeated her sentence in Japanese. They weren't sure if Ukita heard. He threw the bag back at Naomi.

Naomi felt horrible when they saw Ukita lying face down in front of Sakura TV station. She bowed her head. L stopped Aizawa from rushing in and dying next.

"This is reality, Noémie," L spoke gravely.

Just then an armed vehicle parked in front of the TV station. L called the vice-director to the Sakura TV station, ordering him to keep his face hidden. L received a call, a while afterwards, from Chief Yagami, who bravely drove to the station and probably obtained the tapes-best of all, he was still alive.

"Are you alright?" L asked. "Please wait a minute." He switched cell phones. "Vice-director. The one who went in is Yagami." Then he switched back to Chief Yagami and instructed him to wait five minutes, then boldly come out the front door.

The police came up, faces covered and armed against Kira. Yagami handed the tapes to L. Yagami was sent back to the hospital. Nobody noticed a single shadow, watching from a window.

* * *

L had watched all of the tapes. If there was an answer of yes to Kira, broadcast tape three. If not, broadcast number four. They watched number four. There was a dead silence when they finished it.

"L must show his face on television within four days," L repeated. "L, or the head of the police..."


End file.
